Transcription:Taken to Neverland
Peter Pan: Fly with me, to Neverland! Mary Darling: Children, no! (Scene cuts to Neverland) Peter Pan: These are the Lost Boys. They're not vampires. (phone rings from inside a tree) Peter Pan: (Curiously) We have a phone? (picks it up) Hello? Bryan Mills: I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. I don't know why you dress like... Mary Darling: A gay Robin Hood. Bryan Mills: Like a gay Robin Hood. I have a very particular'' set of skills that make me a nighmare for people like you. By which I guess I mean, flying gay Robin Hoods. '''Peter Pan:' Good luck finding Neverland, grandpa. (ends phone) George Darling: Oh, what's he saying? Bryan Mills: He's saying, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Mary Darling: That's the dial tone. Bryan Mills: Dial tone? Well, this is a very old phone. He's holding your children in what I presume is an underground sex club called Neverland. George Darling: Oh thank goodness, you do security work for bankers like myself, Mr. Mills, but how will you reach the children? They were flying! Mary Darling: I think I heard them say something about thinking happy thoughts. Bryan Mills: Happy thoughts, eh? (Scene shows a thought bubble of Bryan Mills grabbing Peter Pan and throwing him on a step) Peter Pan: No! No! Please! (Bryan crushes Peter's head destroying his face, thought bubble vanishes) Bryan Mills: Whoo hoo, off I go! (Bryan flies through the roof. Scene cuts to Neverland, Bryan kills the Lost Boys in a curtain (Warning: This contains cartoon sounds) except Slightly, who turns around and sees the other Lost Boys dead covered in blood.) Slightly: (farts) I just pooped my tail! Bryan Mills: (Slices the knife around Slightly's neck) Where are the children? Wendy: I've never meet real live mermaids before. Mermaids: (Laugh) That's so fun. Lets drown this bitch. (Grab Wendy by her arms) Wendy: No, please, no! Bryan Mills: (hits all the mermaids with pans (cartoon sound DING DING DING) and speaks to Wendy) Wendy, where are your brothers? Wendy: There on the pirate ship. Captain Hook: Time for these little chickadees to walk the plank (laughs). Bryan Mills: (near dead pirates) Tick-tock, time's up. (kicks Captain Hook) Captain Hook: (screams, falls into the crocodile's mouth) Bryan Mills: I'm taking you home, children. Peter Pan: Not so fast, you old codfish! (Tinkerbell flies up to Bryan taunting him, Bryan uses his shoe to squash her) Peter Pan: Tink! Good luck getting home without her fairy dust, asshole! Bryan Mills: Why would I want to leave when my happy thoughts are about to come true? Peter Pan: Your what? Bryan Mills: (grabs Peter and throws him to a step and crashes his head with his foot) Peter Pan: Oh! No, no! (screams, Peter's shadow comes out) Wendy: Okay, but seriously man, how the f**k are we getting home? Bryan Mills: Hang on. (grabs Peter's shadow and throws it on the same step) Peter's shadow: No, no, wait! (screams) Bryan Mills: (crushes Peter's shadow's head in black blood with his foot) Category:Transcriptions